organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Dissonance
"In the midst of disharmony, a lone chord reverberated. Those who heard it grew quiet, and followed him. Together, they formed the first song" - Verse 2, Dissonance Harley Ray CODE NAME: Dissonance, "The Demon of Delusions and Dissolution" or "The Incubus of the Incandescent Insurrection", is a founder of Project-X. Other monikers include Cerberus and Nallan He is the de facto leader the Organization of the Nameless 30 and all Project-X related activities along with Ascendance. He was listed as member of the Phoenix Force and Dragon Drove (xXx East). He is one of the three current Major X’s, serving as "the Pioneer", the innovator and inspiration of the Organization. He is currently as II and remains an active member of Absolute-X. His iconic address as a major X is entitled "Finality of the 1st Age" Personality Often attributed as very childish by Turbulence, Dissonance is actually more mature than one would think. But his case of being childish also has some truth in it, and Archer can agree with it, since they both watch anime. He's also a car enthusiast. He doesn't talk about where he goes to at night or why his parked car is often seen shaking. He is a self confessed hermit though some girls have said that he looks like a crush they once had, which shouldn't translate to anything (right?). Carpooling is perfectly normal you prudes. Unfortunately he gradually metamorphosed into a fuccboi, but has since become a Hermit after probably burning himself from touching a bible. Role As the 2nd highest ranking member of the group, Dissonance is what you will call the "Vice President", while Masquerade is the "President". Both are democratically elected by the Organization. The Vice President, along with the President, are the top presiders of the Phoenix Force. He is the most effective Recruiter in the group having procured 11 overall members both active and inactive.He was bestowed the greatest burden within the organization ranks, being a mediator for the concerned. It added a ghostly pallor to his already fair skin. He is an alleged advocate of the Way of the Hermit. Although people are quite skeptic of this claim, and suspect him to be a double agent. History For Primordial Era, please refer to Time of the Gusabians. In the 1st and 2nd ages, he was the main recruiter of the Nameless 30. He was also the co-caretaker later sole care taker of special concerns. He resigned from this job, as not to contract aids. At one point Dissonance wanted to be renamed as Cerberus. Entropy obliged but the name never really served a purpose; not until he became a fucboi and that is when the name became applicable. He reverted back to Dissonance when accepted Ascendance's Way of the Hermit. Relationships Revenant Dissonance recruited Revenant in the Age of the Gusabians. It was their unlikely meeting that brought forth the birth of Project-X. Throughout their pairings, especially in the 1st Era, Revenant has expressed great dismay towards Dissonance, with the latter's laid back attitude. The two have even fought on occasion yet managed to work things through in the end. In reality it is from their legendary battles that they become closer. Although as the ages went by, they saw no point in having anymore of these encounters and no longer do so. Ascendance While they didn't seem to be good friends when they first met, Dissonance and Ascendance are now good friends. Ascendance considers him one of his most trustworthy friends and usually confides in him. Ascendance is only mildly annoyed whenever Dissonance volunteers his home for social events. Puerile Dissonance recruited Puerile early on and the two became good friends. They are often seen together and would gang up on Revenant and get him pissed as one of their many antics. One such antic is when they tricked him into eating a suspicious hotdog and laughed the entire time. Turbulence Turbulence is able to tolerate many of Dissonance's "inferences" while Dissonance is able to withstand Turbulence's seizures as a consequence. Regardless of what they do, they seem to enjoy working together and hanging out even allegedly Vehemence They are BFF's inseparable and still together even after the Nameless 30 Era. Once a trio with Revenant as a third, Tai's departure has placed these two in a situation where they are closer. Allman Dissonance is 2nd only to Turbulence as the top admirer of ALLMAN. Abilities Fervent Fire Oddly enough his presence lightens up the mood of any company he is with. This allows him to get along with anyone and everyone. When used for mischief, beware its true power. For its natural form is of a demon ready to frolic. In the heat of the euphoria it may just make everyone blackout and forget, before afflicting its host with the very same malice. Big Bang He is the pioneer in the group capable of concocting most of their schemes and operations throughout the years. The things that were, came to be because of him. Gentleman He knows this dance by heart and begins swaying his hips to the sound of its tune. Substance X Immunity Being the first to discover this white fluid with dark energy, his exposure to this has altered his DNA so that he is no longer weakened by its adverse effects. Mechanist He is knowledgeable in the field of automobiles and is able to scout for anything and everything. He may also opt to put upgrades, though they're very minimalist. Speed Racer He is also good at getting his hands on the the steering wheel and driving any form of vehicle with ease. From his sports car to his big white van. He's is most likely Racer-X Weakness 'Special Concerns' Dissonance has shown a special skill in terms of socializing, a skill not that known to many of the Organization (or at least in the old days). This asset however is used against him with the Special Concerns. His friendly and approachable nature has caused him many blunders and concerns to follow him without any consent. Because of his personality, he has the capacity to show his unwillingness to tell them to get out of his sight and leave him be. Whether it's a group project or a social gathering, Dissonance's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. Back Slaps The only thing capable of silencing Dissonance. It's proven to be more effective while having seizures and uttering something about fathers. Memory Wipe Potions This has an added effect of crippling him, thus requiring the need to get a wheelchair, or carry him if you can't be bothered to get one. His pale white face turns a deep pink when the worst effects occur. Manongs In his journeys before the Organization he has manged to make himself acquainted with the likes of these people. After breaking free from them he has since been there enemy. He preaches his continued resistance against these menaces. Security Guards They are a minor subsidiary of the manongs as they too are referred to with the blanket term. They like doing the total opposite of their jobs when it comes to Harley. They may even unexpectedly decide to get in his way as he leaves the parking lot/building. PTSD Dissonance displays discomfort being placed in dark rooms alone or the covered courts. The sound of a hammer and the sight of aviator shades also gives him henflesh. MATH Don't worry man we feel ya Quotes * He He He He He * Rrrrrrrrrr * You'll be severely punished! * Hoagh (Inference alert) * Allan!!! (out of nowhere) * Oh my god ( when faced with concerns) * "Entropy you have to pay for my keyboard, I didn't know it wasn't waterproof" - reacting to Revenant in a dress * Dissonance: "I don't want to be leader. Let's "switch places" Spectator: "Switch places ;)" Dissonance: AYY!! ~~Dissonance in the Original Playstyle * Dissonance: "This group has expanded so much, from 3 members. Now we have 27. And that's not all. Some people may have left, some may have not been added, but their only reasons are either not liking Entropy's "too deep" style (sorry Tai) ,being scared of being caught, or just saying that they need to grow up and leaving the group is the best way to start. However, one thing unites us all ; we are not perverts, we are not weirdos. We are a family in the batch whose members share jokes with each other, inappropriate or not, and more importantly, don't leave each other in the time of need. "~~Finality of the First Age